Erysimum cultivar Walfrasun.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of perennial wall flower that is grown as an ornamental for its compact, bushy habit and fragrant yellow flower spikes that increase in height as the plant matures. The new cultivar is known botanically as Erysimum and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Walfrasunxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Walfrasunxe2x80x99 originated in a cultivated area of West Sussex, England. In 1993 a few seeds were produced on an open pollinated plant of Erysimum xe2x80x98Bredonxe2x80x99 (not patented). These seeds were sown by the inventor. One seed germinated, producing a seedling that flowered in 1994. The inventor observed the seedling during a number of months in 1994 and selected it in the same year as xe2x80x98Walfrasunxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Walfrasunxe2x80x99 does not set seed and is presumed to be sterile. In addition to being sterile, xe2x80x98Walfrasunxe2x80x99was selected for its large dimensions, large deep-yellow flowers, strong, sweet scented flowers and buds that are chocolate-purple in color. xe2x80x98Walfrasunxe2x80x99 is a perennial suitable for planting in full sun or partial shade. xe2x80x98Walfrasunxe2x80x99 is closest in comparison to Erysimum xe2x80x98Bredonxe2x80x99 and is distinguishable from xe2x80x98Bredonxe2x80x99 primarily by its vigor, its more silver foliage, its larger mature flower spikes, its deeper chocolate-purple buds, its large deep-yellow flowers that exhibit a strong and sweet fragrance and its absence of seed.
The first asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Walfrasunxe2x80x99 was conducted by the inventor in 1995 in a cultivated area of West Sussex, England. The method used for asexual propagation was vegetative cuttings. The characteristics of the new cultivar have been determined stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the characteristics of the new cultivar. These traits in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Walfrasunxe2x80x99 from all other commercial varieties known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Walfrasunxe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in enviromental, climatic and cultural conditions.
1. Erysimum xe2x80x98Walfrasunxe2x80x99 exhibits a compact bushy habit.
2. Erysimum xe2x80x98Walfrasunxe2x80x99 exhibits leaves with a silver sheen.
3. Erysimum xe2x80x98Walfrasunxe2x80x99 exhibits large deep-yellow flower spikes that increase in height as the plant matures.
4. Erysimum xe2x80x98Walfrasunxe2x80x99 exhibits strong, sweet scented flowers.
5. Erysimum xe2x80x98Walfrasunxe2x80x99 exhibits buds that are chocolate-purple in color.
6. Erysimum xe2x80x98Walfrasunxe2x80x99 does not set seed and is presumed to be sterile.
7. Erysimum xe2x80x98Walfrasunxe2x80x99 is 40-50 cm. in height and 40-60 cm. in width at maturity.
8. Erysimum xe2x80x98Walfrasunxe2x80x99 is hardy to USDA Zones 7-10.